I Found God
by Kandell
Summary: Castiel believes that he's found God, but has he really? The Winchester aren't convinced, but they're desperate for help to stop the apocalypse. From the author formerly known as zutarataang4eva.


Chapter One

Sam and Dean had gone to lunch, leaving Castiel alone in the hunters' motel room. He didn't expect them to be gone long, as Dean had a tendency to shovel food down in a matter of minutes.

The angel was perched on the edge of Dean's bed, staring straight ahead as the radio played some hair metal band. Sam had attempted to turn it off before they left, but Dean refused, claiming that Castiel had to be "cultured."

"Alright folks, let's bring it down with some easy listening," the DJ said.

* * *

The Winchester brothers arrived back at the motel to find their room empty.

"Where's Cas?" Sam asked.

"Probably looking for God or something useless like that," Dean collapsed onto his bed, turning off the radio and grabbing the remote. Sam accepted the answer and sat at the foot of his own bed, glancing at the window. When his eyes traveled back to look at the television, the younger Winchester jumped at the sight of Castiel holding an unconscious girl.

"Cas, what the hell?" Sam and Dean said in unison, the older of the two sitting up.

"I found God," came the flat reply.

"No, you found a knocked-out," Dean paused to study the girl's face, "knock-out. Cas, you can't just go around abducting people in the name of God."

"But this _is_ God. I'm sure of it."

"What makes you so sure?" Sam asked, approaching the angel. "I thought God was a guy."

"He is. Mostly. But he is God the Father, God the Son, and God the Holy Spirit. This is the Holy Spirit," Castiel glanced blankly at the hunters.

"So you're saying God's part chick?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"I'm saying that this is a fragment of God," Castiel laid the girl on Sam's bed.

"Okay, let's say it is God. Where'd you even find him?..Her?" Sam's face contorted in confusion.

"The corner of first and Almistad."

"What?"

"The radio told me. Well, first it said that God was in a catalytic converter in Topeka, but that would just be ridiculous," Cas said.

"Right, and listening to the radio in the first place isn't ridiculous at all," Dean crossed his arms.

"I was running out of ideas. Besides, the radio was right."

"You kidnapped someone because the radio told you to?" Sam inquired. "Oh my God…" He covered his face with his hand.

Before any further questions or statements could be made, the girl on the bed began to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open and she bolted upright, "Where am I?" She saw the three men standing a few feet away, "Who the hell are you? Help! Help me!" she screamed and jumped toward the door. Sam sprang forward and grabbed the girl around the middle, lifting her off of the floor and twirling her around to face Dean and Castiel.

"Calm down," Dean reached out.

"Let me go!" she screamed, flailing her limbs. Her foot connected with Dean's chest, knocking him back a few feet. "Help! Help!"

"Calm down!" Sam hissed into her ear as her heel hit the tall hunter's shin.

"Let me-" she was cut off when Cas stepped forward and covered her mouth.

"Please be quiet," he requested calmly. The angel stared deep into the girl's eyes, "Can you do that?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to remove my hand. Please don't scream." Castiel pulled his hand back slowly and the girl's mouth remained closed.

She spoke quietly, "Where am I and who are you?" her voiced quivered.

"You're in a motel-"

"Oh my God-" her face paled.

"Not for that," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Then what's going-"

"We need your help to stop the apocalypse," Castiel said.

"Don't beat around the bush, Cas," Dean rolled his eyes at the angel.

"Are you kidding me?" the girl gaped. "Oh my God, are you mormon?"

"No," Sam said.

"Jehova's witness?"

"No," Dean said.

"Are you-"

"We're not in a cult," Sam rolled his eyes. "We don't go to church or anything."

"We're not religious at all. Well, he is," Dean nodded at Castiel. "Hey Sammy, you wanna let the nice girl go?"

Sam looked down at the stranger in his arms and released her.

"So what's your name, sweetheart?" Dean placed his hands on his hips, shifting his weight.

"Hope. And I'm not your sweetheart."


End file.
